A Blueprint of Identity
by Medic Author
Summary: Alternative Universe Doctor - Third Chapter of the Blue Scarf Chronicles - The Doctor returns to the Tardis to establish his identity as a new incarnation.


A Blueprint of Identity

* * *

"You, old girl, look...beautiful!" the Doctor exclaimed as he look around the new Tardis interior.

While the Doctor was in London stopping the Master, the Tardis repaired itself and in the process, completely changed its interior. The hexagonal console was now a light gray color and each of the panels contain various whimsical looking buttons, lights,levers, switches, and controls, such as a sleek keyboard, a microphone, complex-looking built-in gyroscope, an altimeter, a telegraph, and a built-in telephone. Hanging above the console was a long, metallic robotic arm with a large computer monitor at the end. The central time rotor reached the ceiling and glowed a light Tardis blue. Underneath the actual console were various small compartments for storage. The floor was made of a thick, clear transparent glass and the walls were a dark bronze color with Gallifreyan symbols etched onto the roundels. Behind the console, aligning to the Tardis doors was a metal staircase that led to a long hallway, extending to the rest of the Tardis interior.

The Doctor looked around the inside of the Tardis once more before walking outside to inspect the exterior. The Tardis looked the same as before, only this time the coloring was slightly darker, the words "Police Public Call Box" on the top now had a brighter lighting to it, and there was a new St. John Ambulance logo on the doors.

The Doctor walked back into his Tardis. "I really like the old Gallifreyan desktop theme, unlike my previous incarnations... "

As the Doctor turned around to head towards the Tardis wardrobe, he heard a small beeping sound from the Tardis. "Ah, there it is! Thanks, old girl!" The Doctor exclaimed as he watched a new sonic screwdriver extend from the surface of the console. He grabbed the screwdriver and inspected it in his hand. This screwdriver was slightly longer than its previous version and was a dark silver color. The top of the screwdriver had three small, bronze claws on it and the diode glowed dark blue.

The Doctor, satisfied with his new gadget, walked up the staircase towards the wardrobe.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Doctor was looking at himself in a mirror. "Hmm...still not ginger...the nose is not good too..." he commented. In front of the mirror was a pale, thin yet tall man who looked quite young. The man had a thin, boney face, long messy dark brunette hair, large ears, piercing hazel eyes, and a sharp nose. He wore a thin black dress shirt, skinny black jeans, dark gray leather boots, and a loosely hung plain dark red tie. Covering his dress shirt was a pale, light gray greatcoat with bronze buttons.

"This would have to do...that anti-matter blast must have really done something to my brain...or maybe I`m copying off of Natalie`s style...anyway, the eyes are too big..." The Doctor commented as he put on a pair of black sunglasses with circular lenses. Then he remembered something. The Tardis energy signatures! He turned around while pocketing his sonic screwdriver into his bigger-on-the-inside jean pockets and ran into the Tardis console room.

He quickly typed some data onto the console keyboard, look edat the monitor. "These scans keep on showing the same thing...you can now travel outside the multiverse!? It seems as though anti-matter particles from Omega`s universe and leftover transcendental radiation the Guardians of Time from before my regeneration has fused with your vortex-artron energy. That, and the fact that some of my own regeneration energy has been siphoned into your systems means that you can now safely move beyond our the multiverse! You can transcend beyond reality itself!"

The Doctor paused. "The Guardians of Time must have known that they left some transcendental energy in the Tardis. It is strange that they would do this, considering they have a long history with me and know how unpredictable I am. I wonder if...no...there is nothing that could threaten the entire _omniverse_ itself! It is just some Ood - ah, odd occurance! At least I could travel outside of my own universe without worrying about harming you, old girl!"

The Doctor started to walk around the Tardis, adjusting his scarf. "When should we begin?"

_To be continued  
_


End file.
